Honestly, He Losts His Words before Him
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Pada dasarnya, Hansol hanya tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. "Mau nonton bersamaku?" – Seungkwan. (VERKWAN/Drabble/Fluff/AU/Completed)


disclaimer: seventeen © pledis entertainment  
pairing: verkwan (vernon/boo)  
length/rating: drabble/pg-12  
genre(s): slice-of-life, friendship, implied romance  
warning(s): AU, butterflies.

* * *

 **Honestly, He Losts His Words before Him**

* * *

Ketimbang berkontemplasi, Hansol Choi adalah tipe yang lebih senang untuk langsung ambil aksi. Dari luar, dia memang kelihatan beku dan sulit disentuh, namun sebenarnya jika tahu kepribadian aslinya, Hansol bisa berubah menjadi sangat hangat (tentu saja dengan cara sendiri) apabila gembok besar di hatinya tak lagi terkunci. Sayangnya, kebanyakan orang langsung menyerah di menit pertama dipasangkan dengan Hansol – karena laki-laki itu lebih sering apatis daripada mengungkapkan.

Sifatnya yang begitu membuatnya kerap disalahpahami; dilabeli sebagai remaja membosankan yang kurang asyik dijadikan teman. Hansol cukup cuek dengan kenyataan itu sebab sepanjang tayangan teve harian serta hal-hal yang digemarinya belum ditarik dilabel ilegal, dia masih dapat hidup dengan nyaman. Orangtuanya adalah jenis yang permisif dan saudaranya lumayan menyenangkan untuk diajak bertukar pikiran, membuat satu-dua teman tidak terlalu berharga.

Di Sekolah Dasar, Hansol hanya memiliki dua kenalan. Satu anak laki-laki berparas lembut, kerjanya selalu membungkuk sopan dan meminta maaf meski tidak membuat kesalahan; sementara seorang lagi perempuan gorila yang rasa malunya habis hingga ke pangkal karena sendawa di muka umum bukanlah aib melainkan kebiasaan. Mereka bertiga berorasi lalu menjadi distraksi nyata bagi kelas; jika menyebut mereka trio aneh terlalu kasar.

Masa-masa Sekolah Menengah Pertama-nya berjalan datar. Dia tahu beberapa orang berkat bergabung dengan klub bermusik. Ada Jeonghan Yoon si hidrofilik; pada dasarnya dia memang menarik sehingga Hansol mendapatkan keuntungan berteman dengannya karena dari Jeonghan dia bisa kenal orang-orang menyenangkan lain seperti Seokmin Lee dan Soonyoung Kwon. Pada dasarnya apa yang Hansol lakukan juga tak terlalu menyusahkan; dia hanya harus menggebuk drum dan semua gadis akan berteriak padanya.

Momen melepas kancing ketiga untuk diberikan pada siswi pujaan tak pernah Hansol lakukan. Dia menyandang status siswa tingkat atas dengan natural dan masuk sekolah pilihan. Cita-citanya sejak kecil hanyalah menjadi dokter bedah profesional dan dia berkata tak butuh rekan.

Masuk ke Sekolah Tingkat Atas, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berisik. Saking berisiknya, Hansol nyaris tidak tahan tapi tidak pernah menolak. Hansol enggan mengakui, tapi kesungguhan membuat hatinya lunak karena suatu ketika orang itu berhenti mengganggu, Hansol menghampiri kelasnya untuk bertanya. Namanya Seungkwan Boo dan dia bangga pada daerah asalnya.

Seungkwan selalu berkata mereka punya hubungan yang erat. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa memulai. Kalau dipikir, Hansol dan Seungkwan sungguh-sungguh bertolakbelakang dan tidak satupun aspek yang bisa membuat mereka terhubung.

Hansol melanjutkan bergabung dengan klub bermusik. Ruang klub ibarat ladang membunuh waktu. Latihan di jam pulang senantiasa membuang bosannya, terutama ketika Hansol tengah malas mengencani ensiklopedia anatomi. Menyudahi latihan, Hansol merapikan stik drum kembali ke tempatnya.

Sementara itu, Seungkwan bermain dengan kakinya dan melambai ketika Hansol keluar dari ruang klub. Hansol berjalan mendahului, Seungkwan mengekor di belakang seperti itik kecil. Dan saat dia menoleh ke samping, tiba-tiba saja Seungkwan dengan cengiran lebarnya entah kenapa mampu membuatnya terpaku sejenak.

Hansol mencari distraksi, sementara tangannya masuk ke kantung celana. Dua lembar karcis bioskop dikeluarkan. "A-anu, Seungkwan ...," dia memulai dengan gugup.

Seungkwan menunggu sabar. "Hmm?"

"Setelah ini, apa kaupunya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan?"

Menelengkan kepala, Seungkwan menjawab, "Kecuali PR, kurasa aku lowong. Lagipula besok hari Sabtu, jadi kurasa tidak harus dikerjakan malam ini, tehee."

Hansol melarikan tatapannya pada sepatu. "Seperti kautahu, sedang ada film bagus diputar di bioskop. Sutradaranya adalah Kyungsan, sepertinya kamu pernah kuceritakan tentang siapa dia. Jadi—"

"... Mau nonton bersamaku?" Seungkwan memotong.

Hansol menyembunyikan panik, tapi pipinya duluan memerah.

Seungkwan mendapati dirinya tertawa-tawa kecil begitu melihat Hansol dengan wajahnya yang tampak menyenangkan ketika diganggu.

"Hei, Hansol, kalau kau memang ingin pergi bersama bilang langsung saja, tidak usah pakai malu-malu~"

Pokok masalahnya hanya satu: Hansol tidak bisa berkata sesuatu soal perasaannya sementara Seungkwan terlalu usil untuk tidak menjahili.

"A-aku tidak sedang bicara soal kencan atau apa, ini hanya kebetulan semalam ayahku punya bonus dua tiket dari rekannya. Kau mau pergi, tidak?"

"Eeh? Berarti aku gede rasa, yah?" Seungkwan mengusap dagu, "tapi kupikir Hansol terang-terangan sekali. Lagipula ... aku tidak pernah menyebutnya kencan, loh!"

Balon imajiner meletus di atas kepalanya. "S-Seungkwan! Kau ... sungguh manusia paling berisik yang pernah kutemui di muka bumi."

"Aww, aku tersanjung. Hansol ternyata berbakat untuk memuji!"

Seungkwan menangkup tangan seperti melancarkan adorasi. Hansol mengernyit jijik seraya menjauh beberapa langkah karena pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka mulai curiga dan laki-laki itu menggeleng seolah berkata: aku tak kenal dengan orang ini. Kemudian, ada tawa yang terlalu renyah keluar dari mulut Seungkwan dan Hansol turut terkekeh karena dia merasa ditulari.

"Bodoh. Kau benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh." Hansol bergumam.

"Tenang saja, Hansol-ah! Ke manapun itu, jika kamu yang mengajakku pergi, aku pasti ikut!" sengir Seungkwan lebar.

Tipis, tapi Seungkwan tahu Hansol tersenyum di sudut mulutnya diam-diam.

Pada dasarnya, Hansol hanya sulit untuk berkata jujur.

* * *

END.

* * *

 **zula's note** :

aku baru sadar hari hari belakangan lupa ngecek ngecek ffn karena keenakan. Menikmati masa nganggur, maksudnya. Molor iyaa, maraton film juga. uas-ku baru bener bener selesai tadi ((submit pas saat saat terakhir sih haha)), jadi mungkin besok baru pemanasan mulai nulis lagi.

ps: ada yg ngikutin _**ajin (demi-human)**_ nggak di sini? aku butuh teman ngobrol soal masterpiece satu ini. TT  
ps2: mungkin aku ketinggalan, tapi aku baru meresmikan diri jadi fan-nya oom _makoto shinkai_. :'  
ps3: ... cuman aku yg ngerasa, atau emang vernon udah bertumbuh(?) pesat, ya? dari yg kuliat baru baru, dia tambah tinggi aja makin hari. Badannya juga mulai kebentuk. Bukan mustahil anak itu ngebalap mingyu tiang. :v  
ps4: dan josh makin menyeh klemer. Bikin sebel -3-  
ps5: agustus nanti ... ada yg pergi kah? ((tahulah))  
ps6: makanya review buat beberapa semangat? #grin.


End file.
